Motorbikes and Hospital Trips
by rorypondicus
Summary: After a fight with Mac, Amy get's on her bike and drives away. Only an accident happens and leaves her fighting for her life.  MacOC


Amy climbed on to her Aprila RSV4 motorcycle. She dropped her helmet to the floor beside her, not bothering with it. She was muttering something about all men being pricks. Mac got there just in time to see her speed away without a second glance, her bikes tires squealing against the smooth concrete of the NYPD's crime lab parking structure. He see's her helmet discarded on the ground near to where her bike had been parked. He swore as he picked it up off the ground. Amy doesn't usually ride with out her helmet, in fact, it's one of her rules. _Don't ride with out a helmet. _Mac must have pissed her off good and proper for her to disregard one of her most important rules. Mac watched as she disappeared off into the darkness of New York City.

She had no idea how long she'd been riding. Amy could still feel the tears prickling her eyes as she drove, she was trying not to push her bike too hard. It was new, she didn't want to see it fall to pieces beneath her. Her hair whipped back from her face. She thought of the fight between her and Mac, loud and there had been a lot of swearing done by the pair, a lot of things said that neither of the meant. Amy hated that she couldn't think straight, she should concentrate on driving. A single tear worked it's way down her face as she coasted into a turn, as soon as she was upright again she scolded herself, Amy made herself a promise that she wasn't going to do this. She sighed and debated pulling over for a minute to collect herself.

But, she never finished the internal debate. She got to a crossroads, her light was on green. She pulled out, and at that second a car blew through a red. Taking Amy with it. She would have screamed, but the air got punched from her lungs as she flew through the air, before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. She could hear hear heart beating in her ears, her breathing echoing. The asphalt was rough against her skin. She saw a pair of feet in front of her, brown trainers, socks... Amy felt someone shake her gently, then another pair of shoes came into view.

"Oh, shit man, what did you do?" Someone said, it was the last thing Amy heard before her eyes flickered shut and the world around her went dark.

* * *

><p>Amy wasn't sure where she was, it was like she wasn't in her body anymore. A pure and utter out of body experience. She was stood in the ambulance, watching over herself. It was slightly weird. Amy saw the state of her body from the crash, it was... mangled, her face was bloodied, her shirt was torn from being flung across asphalt, gingerly she touched her own face. Clean, like the crash had never happened. Amy swallowed and turned back to the scene unfolding in front of her, she watched as the EMT's worked over her, shining a pen light in her eyes - watching for pupil constriction. She could feel them wrapping up her more superficial wounds. She didn't understand half of what the EMT's were saying.<p>

Amy half wished Sheldon was here with her, to explain what they were saying... right now she'd settle for anyone she knew, even Mac.

At the thought of Mac, Amy panicked. He didn't even know what had happened. He wouldn't have to go to the crime scene as it wasn't actually a crime scene. He wouldn't know where she was. The heart-monitor she was hooked up too peeped louder and faster as she panicked. The two medics looked at each other for a second. Amy wanted them to do something, she just stared at them wide eyed. She watched as they started to work quicker, one of them turned to the driver - telling him to go faster, they were loosing her.

"Save me." She whispered, Amy had the strangest feeling someone was behind her. She turned to look. There stood one of her best friends, one of her best friends that had died, she was all dark hair and smiles though, just like Amy remembered her. It was Aiden. "They will save me, right?" Amy asked her. Aiden shrugged, she didn't know. Amy just stood there, helpless to help herself, she took another shuddering breath.

"They'll do their best, I'm sure, Amy." Aiden rested a hand on her shoulder, Amy had missed her New York accent as she spoke, old memories of their friendship came up. "But you have to fight to stay alive," She told her. Amy nodded, she was fighting, wasn't she? She couldn't tell anymore. Then a long whine screamed out from the monitor. The two EMT's flung themselves into action. One removed the oxygen mask, while the other pulled out the paddles. Amy just looked up at Aiden, who was watching with sick awe as the events unfolded in front of her. Amy stepped back, shaking her head. One medic shouted the word 'clear'. Electricity tore through her body, she jumped, watching as her body arched off of the gurney. Still the monitor whined, the sound achoing around the ambulance. They dialled up the jules on the paddles, again her whole body arched off the gurney. The monitor peeped inregularly.

"Okay, we got her back," One said, the words sounded distorted. Like she was listening to them through water. Aiden turned and smiled at Amy, she had no idea of what was going on anymore, she didn't want to be there. She wanted to go home and this to be some sort of nightmare, albeit a sick and twisted nightmare. Amy put it down to her mind warning her not to use her new bike as much. Or something.

"Not a dream, kiddo." Aiden said, "See I'm dead... you're close to dead. I'm here to guide you." Amy stared at Aiden, not believing her friends words, Aiden shrugged a small smile rested on her face. "Hey, it's your mind!" Amy carried on staring. "God, Amy! It's your choice, I'm just here to make sure you make the right one." Aiden was being cryptic.

"Choice about what?" Amy asked, not understanding what Aiden meant. "Aiden, choice about what?" Aiden looked down at her feet for a second, then looked up back at her friend.

"Whether you live, or you come with me someplace else." Aiden said to her, "I don't want you to come with me, it isn't your time." The ambulance turned into the hosptial. Aiden looked past Amy. She looked through the small ambulance window and saw someone that Amy would probably hold on for. Mac Taylor. Amy turned to see him too. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when she saw him, even though she remembered the fight they had. Mac was waiting for her - and that gave her hope.

* * *

><p>After watching every minute of her six hour surgery, days had passed and Amy was standing, leaning against the wall of her ICU hostpital room. Watching as Mac paced the room, waiting for any sort of news on her recovery. The Doctors had hardly told him anything, he wasn't related, they weren't allowed... They had said something about it being hospital policy... Amy wasn't able to look at him properly. All she could think about was the fact their fight had caused this whole dilema, and her last words before she stalked out of the his office. She had meant to say; 'I can't do this job with out help', but it had come out; 'I can't do this job with out you'. Which probably roughly translated out as an 'I love you'. Mac had sat in a chair by the time Amy looked up again. He had pulled it close to her bed. She could feel his hand in hers even though she was stood on the other side of the room. It was a little weird, this whole experience. But, hey, she was still connected to her body, somehow. She could feel Mac tracing his thumb over her knuckles. She could feel him and see him doing it. It made her smile.<p>

"You know, Amy," Aiden said, Amy jumped slightly and turned to her friend, "Seeing you like this is breaking his heart." Amy leant back against the wall, closing her eyes for a second to think. She could see the signs of life on the monitor. She sighed. "He's been dancing around askin' you to dinner since that Mont-Lindsay... showed up." Amy smiled, it was nice to know that she'd been watching over them, espcially over Danny. "I couldn't help that Angell girl, I wasn't... She didn't know me. Someone else helped her. But I get the feeling that you're about to get bollocked at."

"Why?" Amy asked, looking at Aiden, again, Aiden looked past her, and grabbed Amy by the shoulder and turned her around. Jessica Angell was stood there, a scowl on her face. "Oh, that's why... why do I get two people?"

"Amelia Weston, what the _hell_ were you thinking?" Jess shouted, Amy's eyes went wide as she stared at Jess. She finally rushed forward and hugged the new woman in the conversation. "Amy! I'm not kidding, I want to know what you were thinking when you got on your bike, you left Mac standing there in the parking garage - with out a second glance. The look on Mac's face as you drove away. He's torn." Jess stopped talking at Amy, she wasn't listening anymore. She had let her go and was walking towards Mac. He'd finally found his voice.

"Danny said that your bikes ruined," Mac said quietly, "Totally smashed up, I think Adam and danny are still looking for pieces." Amy rubbed her hand over her face in defeat and groaned. That bike was new... Good job it was insured. Someone could collect the money on it. As she thought that, two hands connected with the side's of her head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Amy asked, rubbing her head where they had just hit her. She scowled at them, they scowled back.

"Your life is more important than a stupid motorbike, Amy." Aiden shouted at her. Amy smiled and shook her head, a slient 'yeah, right'. Jess opened her mouth to say something, but they fell silent as Mac spoke to the unconsious woman in the bed.

"You know, I've been worried about asking you out for ages." Mac said, blushing, he felt like a school child again, "I was going to ask you after Stella left... But I forgot you were going to your dad's wedding." Mac remembers that she called it the 'wedding from hell'. He half smiled before carrying on, "Then it just slipped my mind, got swamped with hiring Jo, and big cases. I totally forgot until yesterday night when we had that fight. When you shouted saying you couldn't do it with out me. I watched you leave. I don't think you heard me but... I don't think I can do it without you either." Aiden held her arm out in an 'I told you so' way. Amy shushed them, wanting to listen to Mac. "I shoulda followed after you, Amy. I heard the call about an RTC. I heard that it was a bike and a car. I knew it was you..." Mac trailed off. Amy took a step forward, wiping her tears away. "I don't want to loose you. I love you too much for that." Amy rested her hand on Mac's, she swore he shivered.

"Tell me how to fight." Amy said, turning back, her hand slipping away from Mac's. "Tell me how to fight," She repeated, the two woman looked at one another and sighed. Aiden chewed her lips and sighed. Jess took this as her cue to step forward. Mac stood up to look at the prone body on the bed. Jess smiled and put an hand on her arm.

"You already are." And the world she was in melted away.

* * *

><p>The first thing Amy Weston knew when she woke up was pain. Her whole body hurt like a PMS'ing bitch, <em>then again... it would do, way to go getting smashed up, <em>she thought. The second thing she knew was that someone was standing over her, she cracked open one eye. She saw wide icy blue eyes, and a worried face. When she opened her other eye a smile broke out on the worried face. Mac's worried face. Amy broke the contact looking around for Aiden and Jess... but they were no where to be seen.

"Where... Where are they?" Amy asked, Mac gave her a puzzled look. "Aiden and Jess... they were here... and now they aren't. Where are they?" She was getting agitated, but she had just seen them. Amy tried to sit up, but Mac was pushing her back down into the bed. She was hurt enough. He didn't want her to get anymore hurt... "Tell me where they went."

"Amy, Aiden died six years ago, and Jess died two years ago." Mac told her, she stopped struggling, her brown eyes widening in confusion, unable to completely comprehend what Mac had said. "What do you mean 'they were here'?" Amy opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it when she realized that she had nothing to say. How the hell does she explain that two dead people were chatting to her? She shook her head and laid back in the bed. A silent 'It doesn't matter'. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let the tears spill down her cheeks. Mac sighed, and moved away. But Amy caught his hand, she squeezed it.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispered. Mac smiled and pushed a few stray hairs from her face, "I should've worn my helmet, right?" Mac nodded solemnly, "I'm surprised you haven't arrested me yet." Mac could tell she was avoiding talking about Aiden or Jess. Amy could feel tiredness creeping up on her. Mac saw this and smiled softly at her.

"Go to sleep," He said, Amy nodded and slid down the bed to get more comfortable, she didn't release Mac's hand. "I'll be here. I promise." But Amy hadn't heard him. She'd already slipped back to the realm of dreams, only this time, she was coming back again.

* * *

><p><em>What do you all think? <em>

_Love Ellen x _


End file.
